Kari  A Gust of Wind
by pandasINyourRAMEN
Summary: The Volturi raise a hybrid who is named Kari. That's about it.
1. I'm NOT a refined young lady

**Panda: I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A STORY AND I WILL ACTUALLY FINISH THIS! 33 I don't own Twilight, be happy I don't because Bella wouldn't exist and it would probably be all about the Volturi and everyone but Edward. ^^ Beware, the characters may be a little (or a lot depending on who it is) OOC. I only own my OC (Kari (CAR EE)) **

**This is about three years after Renesme is born, the Cullen's and Jake/Seth/Leah have moved to Italy. A year after my OC, Kari, is born. **

**Well, enjoy this boat load of hilarity, crack and an actually story is mixed in there. First attempt at humor so give me a break, I have a weird sense of humor and it's usually all cheesy. **

**Kari: Gust of Wind**

**Chapter one: I'm NOT a refined young woman**

I have only ever known my story told in the form of a fairy tale, as a child that was fine, it suited the purpose of a bedtime story smashingly. Only when I got older would I relies that story was real and only then would I come to appreciate my birth mother's sacrifice. But until then it was just a story, one only Alec could tell me because he was the one who wove such a tale. From truth to fiction it became the only thing to ease my selfish dreams. And though I would slowly begin to feel the pain of my birth mother's unfulfilled dreams I would keep going on, whether it killed me or not.

-The fairy tale-

"_Once upon a time lived a peasant man and a peasant woman. They were in love and would have loved to start a family but they were not able to. But one night they found the woman was pregnant, and the man in great fear of what the child would become gathered up the woman and took her to the three kings._

_The three kings were wise beyond their years and would certainly know what to do. On the way to the kings, the man told the woman that he would surely be killed and that she was to keep smiling and to take all the help the kings were offering to her. Though the idea of losing the man she loved hurt more than the woman could bear, she agreed. They travels for a few days, the child inside her growing rapidly but it didn't stop them from knowing it would be loved._

_In the castle the man was killed, and the woman was given a room and bed and was taken care of by the three kings and their guards. She was bitter towards the people who killed her lover but slowly she opened herself up to the new world her child would live in. She even started to allow the doctor, a friend of the kings, to examine her and child where as in the beginning she didn't want him even in the room._

_The woman talked with all the kings and the guards and even the doctor and his family. She learned of a little girl who would be the same as her child, half vampire, half human. Surprisingly the woman wasn't scared but decided on something she knew would be best. She did not want her child to have the life she could only give her. The things her child would have would be spars to nothing and she as a mother would be pitiful at her job. She knew she would inevitably screw up her child so she gave all parental rights to the High King and his wife. _

_When the second king, the cruel one and youngest heard of this he felt rage. How could a woman choose death over a child? When he and the woman spoke she told him they could give the child a life she would only dream of giving it, and they were the only ones who could help ease her way through life. The cruel king came to accept this and agreed to do all the schooling the child would need._

_When the Doctor and his family heard of this they left it be, after telling her they could always give her the life of a vampire. But the woman was stubborn and said 'whether I'm human or vampire don't make any difference. My child will never have what he or she deserves with me.' The Doctor agreed to let her stay dead after the birth even though it went against everything he and his family lived for. _

_The third king, the apathetic one was the one who chose not to tell her it was a bad choice. Not for any selfish reason but because it was the woman's choice and he had no right to tell her how to choose a life for her unborn child. Instead, he chose to agree to what she asked of him. The apathetic king would stay with the child until he or she said they didn't need him anymore. He would support it in all of its dreams and help fulfill them. He would stand back and let he or she shine. The apathetic king would be everything that child would need from someone who wasn't his or her father._

_The High king's wife and the woman made a list of male and female names and gave it to the high king; telling him it was his choice out of those names. He chose the names Jayden and Kari and knew they would be names fit for the prince or princess of his and his brother's kingdom. _

_The day the woman gave birth she gave the apathetic king her necklace, a quartz crystal that hung on a dainty silver chain and told him it was her gift to a child she would never meet. It was painful for everyone to let go of the woman they had so easily became attached to but knew that she was dying so her child could live. Out of all the sorrow came a beautiful girl that had the most electric blue eyes anyone in the room had ever seen with hair that was as black as night, though when it got longer it would become more of a dark violet instead of black. _

_The High King held his new found love in his arms, high in the air and smiled. He and his wife would love that girl like no other parent loved their child. The Apathetic King clipped the dead woman's necklace around the child's neck and said 'Welcome, Kari of the Volturi'." _

I smiled and closed my journal right as Master Caius walked in. Though Alec portrayed him as the cruel king I could never see him as such. Caius just had a short temper that flared randomly but the only time he ever yelled at me was when I drifted off into 'Kari-land' and stopped paying attention to lessons. I set my journal in my purse at the foot my chair and sat up straight, knowing that slouching annoyed the hell out of Caius more than the Cullen's did.

He sat across from me and looked at me patiently, waiting for me to place my essay (completed in Italian and about the medieval era) in front of his person. He would most likely read it while I was translating lines from some large book into French. He nodded and crossed his arms. That was how he praised me, nodding. Though I wouldn't expect anything less, this is Caius we're speaking about and openly praising someone was not a Caius thing to do.

"Noi non abbiamo tempo per la lezione di oggi, perchè il pandre vuole per voi per fornire qualcosa per lui." (We will not have class because your father wants you to deliver something for him) Caius stated in Italian. If we weren't having class being papa wanted me to deliver something for him like he said, he was going to test me all day, only speaking to me in Italian. Caius was such a pain sometimes. Italian was easily, that and English were the two languages I grew up speaking which is why it had always surprised me that he was forcing me to do a class on the language. French I could understand, I didn't speak it regularly, actually; I didn't speak it at all.

I nodded and grabbed my bag, "Ciao." I waved to him and skipped up to my room, Jane close behind. She usually sat in on my lessons to hopefully learn something new herself but so far she's learnt almost everything she already knew. Once in my room, Jane sat on the bed and held up a letter.

"Master Aro wishes for you to take this to the Cullen's residence. He wants you to hurry right back because he has something for you." She told me and took the black cloak that I had no so nicely thrown on the floor near my bed and folded it, placing it on the corner of my desk. I shook my head and wandered into my over sized closet filled with clothes that I got while on shopping trips with Heidi and Jane or the Cullen girls. I was sure any more clothes and I'd need another closet, though I'm sure papa wouldn't be surprised.

"Alright, leave it on the desk on top of the manila folders, I have to take those back to Carlisle as well." I told her, referring to the 2 thick medical folders I had borrowed from Carlisle. They were interesting and I enjoyed reading them which apparently surprised him because most people found them boring. I shrugged off my t-shirt and tank top and pants, going for a pair of faded boot cut denim jeans with a bunch of holes in them, a black long sleeved shirt with thumb holes and a rainbow colored t-shirt with a cupcake on it with a bite taken out of the head. I pulled on some yellow flats and skipped out of the closet. My wavy violet/black hair was brushed out and reached the small of my back, my bangs pushed to the side and eyes rimmed in thin glittery purple eyeliner. I really felt the need to put on my big, black rimmed fake nerd glasses but knew better than that. Anyway, I was pretty sure Renesme still had them.

Grabbing my folders and the letter, I checked myself in the mirror, pulled my necklace out from under my shirts and left my room, quite pleased with my interesting appearance. Papa often commented on how child-like I looked when I chose to wear less refined clothing but he never told me I wasn't allowed to dress like that, actually there were very few things I wasn't allowed to do. One of those was that I could not prance around in revealing clothes. I could wear shorts, skirts, tank tops and even a crop top, but not all together and definitely not in public. Papa trusted the men he knew not to let their silly hormones take control of them. But nothing see-through and nothing scandalous (as Alice liked to say). Though, Marcus never seemed too pleased when I wore the one crop top I owned or tied one of my flannels under my chest, so I usually never wore clothes like that when he'd see and be able to scold me without actually scolding me.

I got into my lime green Bug and smiled. I loved this car, it was amazing and I had Marcus to thank for it. He was the one who taught me to drive after all and was the one who talked Papa into getting it, apparently Papa wanted to get me some over fancy thing that was too silver for my liking. My Marcus knew me well. I smiled and pulled out of the garage, yep… He was _my _Marcus and everyone knew it too.

The drive to the Cullen's house wasn't very long and took me into the hills where their drive-way was hidden. From what I could remember, this house looked pretty much the same as the old one except bigger so they could all have their space and had a lot more of a Tuscan home feel than their old one in Forks. I trotted up to the door and let myself in, knowing they already knew I was here because Alice was standing near the door ready to greet me.

"Hi, Alice." I greeted back and continued to hold a conversation about her Jimmy Choo lace heeled boots that were absolutely adorable. I'd get myself a pair if I didn't already have too many shoes. Unlike Alice, I knew when enough was enough. I had too many clothes and had no problem with wearing something more than once.

The moment I stepped into the living room I grabbed Renesme by the waist and dragged her across the room, away from Jake who was expecting a hug. Instead, he put down his arms and glared at me, I just giggled. Renesme sighed at my antics but laughed none the less because she thought it was funny too. Hell, when Marcus would give me a hug and she was around she would do the same thing and we always said the same thing.

"My snuggle bunny." I growled out in a playful tone before nuzzling her neck and laughing when she started squirming because her neck was ticklish. She whacked my head with her hand and moved us to the side when Jake made a grab for her. This was almost like a ritual. Ren and I were the same species, so of course we became best friends instantly. Sure she was a year older than me but I was taller and therefore when we went out together most people thought I was her older sister. Though, we didn't look a thing alike, I'll never be sure how people think we're sisters. And I called her Ren instead of Nessie like everyone else.

Renesme did a little twirl when I let go of her to again get away from the upset shifter. She wore a black, knee length baby doll halter dress with silver knee high gladiator sandals. Her curly copper hair was up in a loose pony tail with her bangs straightened and was wearing some black liner on her bottom lid and my glasses. Awe, Renny looked cute. I told her so too.

Renesme smiled brightly. " Thanks, Kar. You look cute too. By the way, I'm so stealing these glasses from you." I nodded in acceptance to losing my fake glasses, I could always get another pair, and linked arms with her. We walked upstairs to Carlisle's study, leaving Jake downstairs to mope about. He'll survive.

"Come in." A voice from inside the door said right after I knocked lightly twice. Renesme led the way into Carlisle's study. He turned to us and smiled. "Is there something I can do for you two?" Carlisle was so grandfather like that it was sometimes hard to remember that he was even younger than my father, probably even younger than Janie and Alec.

I handed him the letter and folders. "Papa wanted me to bring you that letter and since I was done with the medical records I thought I'd bring them back." Carlisle smiled and set them down.

"If you'd like to borrow some more, you're more than welcome to." I nodded and glided over to the selves that held them.

"Kari, what is with you and reading these things? You're so boring." Emmet whined from where he was standing in the door way. I have no idea why he was in the door way, probably just felt like being a pain but he was a lovable pain in the ass. But a pain in the ass none the less.

I smiled. "Well, Kari can't help that she is boring. But now Kari must go back to her boring life, in her boring castle with boring people. To listen to her boring papa talk about whatever boring thing he has thought up. Well, dear Emmet, citizen number two of planet boring, is that boring enough for you?" I asked after finally picking a journal I haven't already read.

… "What?"

I laughed and started leaving, Ren and Carlisle right behind me and we left Emmet up there to ponder what I had said to him. I sure he isn't that stupid but then again, this is Emmet we are speaking about and he is all bran and not brain. And I believe that's why it's so easy to love that baboon…

I left, giving Ren a hug and again reminding Jake that she is mine and not his and scurried out the door, trying to get home fast since I spent a little more time there than I had originally planned to. It was around two in the afternoon which meant people were getting back from lunch and delaying my return home even further. God I hate people sometimes. Maybe that's why it's easy for me to drink human blood. Or maybe it's just because I'm use to it.

When I finally got into the castle, I parked my lovely Bug and ran about the castle towards papa's study. I tackled Felix into a hug the moment I saw him at the end of the hall papa's study was located on.

"Is papa free?" I asked as we slowly walked side-by-side towards the large study he usually stayed in when he wasn't in the throne room. Marcus' study was bigger but dimly lit and held a large painting of Didyme in the wall above his desk. And because of that I would never forget that no matter how much I called Marcus mine he would always be hers.

Felix nodded. "Yep, and he's been waiting patiently for your return." He stopped at the door and knocked before opening it up for me. I handed him the new folder and asked him to take that to my room. He nodded and left me and my father.

"Hi, papa." I greeted him with a grin and sat in a chair in front of his desk. He smiled up from whatever paper work he was doing.

"I have a surprise for you, my dear." His voice was soft, a whisper even to make the suspense even greater. I leaned forward in my seat and put my hands on the edge of his desk. For a few minutes he didn't say anything.

"Well?"

He laughed at my impatience. "Patience is a virtue, bambina."

"Yes, a virtue I don't possess! NOW TELL ME THE SURPRISE! PLEASE!" If I was a refined young lady I would have asked him nicely to tell me and had stayed in my seat. The thing is I'm not. So I practically yelled in suspense and was on my knees beside his chair. He laughed at me again. He tended to do that a lot.

"A few weeks ago Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to send you and Renesme to high school. I was reluctant at first to allow you to go but he convinced me that it's an experience that will help you grow. I am still if-y on the whole thing but if this is something you desire, I shall allow you to attend a local high school with Renesme."

I cannot believe this! He is actually allowing me to do something that could inevitably screw me up? I jumped up and hugged him, displaying how pleased I was by this. "YES, YES, YES!" I'm pretty sure everyone in the castle had heard me and would later ask what the hell I was screaming about.

For the rest of the evening I sat in my room on facebook, which surprisingly everyone had, and IMing Ren.

**Kari Volturi says **my tummy wants food but the kitchen is too far away and I don't trust Alec to make me food again after last time.

Like Comment

**Alec Volturi: **I make good food!

**Jane Volturi: **How would you know it's good, Alec? You don't eat it.

**Kari Volturi: **Yeah, what Janie said!

**Marcus Volturi, Jane Volturi **and **4 **other's like this

**Jane Volturi: **Is it really that bad?

**Kari Volturi: **No… It's just really crispy… Like, super crispy

**Felix Volturi: **Isn't crispy a good thing?

**Renesme Cullen: **Not when it's black.

**Kari Volturi **likes this

…

**Alec Volturi says **I DON'T COOK BADLY!

Like Comment

**Emmet Cullen **likes this

**Emmet Cullen: **I feel your pain; Nessie says I suck at cooking too

**Renesme Cullen: **You do, though.

**Emmet Cullen: **You know what? You're supposed to be nice to me!

**Renesme Cullen: **I am being nice. Truthful is nice, Emmy.

**Alec Volturi, Kari Volturi, Rosalie Cullen **and **12 **others like this


	2. Of Boredum and Dates

**Panda: I'm actually really pleased with how the first chapter turned out. I hope everyone else is because there is an actually story that is going to happen I'm just lazy and felt the need to make it a bit… funny. But I'm not really all that funny… Anyway. On with the story.**

**Kari: Gust of Wind**

**Chapter two: Of Boredom and Dates (AKA the super douche bag she calls dad)**

It has been about two weeks since I was given permission to attend high school and many things have occurred since then. Like Emmet and Alec, no matter how much they seem to dislike each other are getting cooking lessons from Esmè and using Jake as their testing ginny pig. Seth will be also coming to school with us along with Janie because Papa and Edward seem to think Ren and I need to be watched over. Neither Janie nor Seth is excited about this but it'll be Seth's senior year so it won't be too bad. Caius has given me a five hundred and seventy-two page book about nothing that every two weeks I must translate a chapter into French.

"Kari, Renesme and Alice are here." I looked up at Janie who had popped her head into the door. Alice was taking Janie, Ren and I shopping for a first day outfit because she felt we all needed the perfect outfit. Let's just say Jane was not pleased with idea of shopping with Alice. I wasn't a big fan of it either but hey, she took us to pretty wicked places.

I tugged on a tight black t-shirt over the tank top I was wearing and slipped on a pair of blue flip flops. Following Jane down the halls, I half expect to see Seth as well but he probably got Alice to understand that he was a guy and really didn't care if he had a new outfit for school. Hell, I didn't even care but apparently it didn't matter because Alice was dead-set on shopping.

Well anyway, after shopping I had gotten a mid-thigh length white v-neck, lace back, long sleeved, floral dress, and matching flats and some light pink legging. Renesme had gotten dark blue skinnies, black heels, red tank top and a black vest. Jane got a nice white button up and light blue jean skirt and some converse. I think high school will be the only time Jane will dress like a teenage girl. She even said that after school she would not be seen until she put on her normal clothing, usually only ever consisting of black.

Alice dropped us off, Renesme staying with me because she wanted to borrow something of mine for a date with Jacob that night. Jane immediately left us, promising to see me when the game was on but at that moment she needed to torture someone. God of mercy on whomever she chose. Ren followed me up to my room and dropped her bag on a bean bag chair near the one that had my laptop on it.

"Renny, what are you guys doing for the date anyway?" I asked her and flopped down on my beanbag, loading facebook on my laptop. She muttered something that I couldn't here. "Repeat that?"

"Dinner and then the beach." She replied, stepping out with nothing but a purple and gold Juicy Couture bag in her hand. She tossed it on my bed next to her bag and looked at me. "Any suggestions?"

I closed my laptop again and pondered this for a moment. "Fancy or Casual?"

Renesme shrugged. "Not fancy but not casual."

I nodded and went into my closet. I had no clue what not fancy but not casual meant. This was Heidi's thing, not mine. I groaned and went through my racks before I found something that I most definitely did not put there. Why was there something red and lacy in my closet? I shook my head, choosing to ignore it.

Finally I found what I was looking for, a flowy purple skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee, a white tank with lace on the bottom and top and a black denim blazer. I brought them out and held the outfit out to her. "If not this skirt maybe a pair of light denim shorts or skinny jeans." I told her and went in and came back out with a pair of each.

Renesme seemed to consider this before shaking her head. "I'm not sure. The jeans might be too much because of the jacket but I want the jacket because it's absolutely sexy. The skirt is a little too virgin Mary in my opinion. So the shorts it is! Any shoes?"

"Don't you have your own shoes? Alice's Jimmy Choo boots would be perfect for this outfit." I mentioned and folded my jeans and hung up the skirt. I had to agree on the skirt, the only reason I had it was because Jane thought it would be something decent to wear in front of mama. I should visit her after school tomorrow.

"Kar, you are amazing. I'm gonna head home because Alice is outside again and I'll text you how it went when I get back." I nodded and followed her out and to the entrance hall. "I'll see yah."

"Use a condom!" I called after her, laughing loudly when she turned to me with a blush and a glare. I waved to her and trotted up stairs, back to my room. I was too use to the quiet of the castle, I loved being at the Cullen's house. Someone was always having fun and being loud and it just made the atmosphere home-like. I had never known that except for when I was there and now, being alone in my room after being with other people all day felt almost… lonely.

**Kari Volturi says **someone come amuse me, I'm lonely… T_T

Like Comment

**Demetri Volturi: **Where is the dislike button, damnit!

**Kari Volturi: **Why would you dislike it?

**Demetri Volturi: **Because you're not supposed to be lonely!

**Aro Volturi, You **and **3 **other's like this

**Kari Volturi: **Amuse me then

**Heidi Volturi: **He's in Russia with Renata, Aro sent them to go after some newborns while you were shopping.

**Kari Volturi: **Shit…

I growled and slammed my laptop shut. This was becoming a really pathetic existence. Slowly I stood up and left my room, walking down to the common den where Alec, Felix, Santiago, Heidi and Jane were all watching football (or soccer as the Cullen's called it). Japan against Italy. Of course they were all for Italy but I was a Japan, I liked when they yelled out things in a language that sounded like jibberish to my ears.

I plopped down next to Felix only to have him place his arm over my shoulder and start screaming to Italy. So I decided to start yelling to Japan. "GO JAPAN!" I screamed, looking at Felix while I did so. His mouth was agape and he removed his arm.

"How could you? YOU'RE ITALIAN! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Felix was so melodramatic that is was scary sometimes. I shrugged and he continued to keep yelling about me being Italian and having no spirit for my country.

"Actually Felix, I'm Estonian and … fuck…" I growled remember that my English born, Estonian mother was in Italy when she met Leo, my father. I was Italian. I growled again and crossed my arms, sulking. I hated Felix right now and was completely tempted to ask Jane to torture him.

The moment he noticed I had stopped, he knew he won which caused him to pick me up, throw me over his shoulder and run about the castle, easily ignoring papa's call to put me down. I pounded my fists onto his back, officially making it clear I was no longer amused and more close to being sick.

"Felix, put Kari down." He immediately put my down at the sound of Marcus' voice, causing me to bump into the wall in my dizziness. Marcus held my arm, helping as I steadied myself and turned back to Felix. "Go back to watching your game."

"Bye-bye, Karikinz." Felix ran back to the room and left me with Marcus. I guess you could say it was slightly awkward because of the fact we were both unsure of what to do. Now before you go and say kiss him or something silly like that I should inform you of Marcus' and mines relationship.

We didn't have one, well, we did but it's not romantic. We're each other's best friend, always there for each other. Okay, so there isn't much I can do for a man who is too apathetic for his own good but I'm pretty much positive he likes the company I can provide. And yes I know there is that annoying sexual tension, Alec likes to make sure we both know this whenever he catches us together but I tend to ignore him and Marcus just gets silent… err… more than usual. But we would never do anything to compromise our friendship, at least I wouldn't but Marcus is a man and who (besides Edward) knows what goes on in a man's head.

"You have school tomorrow; you should get some dinner and go to bed." With that he walked off, black cloak bellowing behind him. God, Severus Snape much? I shrugged and skipped down the halls towards the kitchen. I could really go for one of my badass sammiches. Turkey, mustard, a slice of white American cheese, tomato and maybe some ham if we had any.

I made my sandwich, including the ham and hurried up to bed. During my so called dinner Renesme had sent me a text. Let's just say it wasn't a picture perfect night.

Renny: Ugh!

Me: What Jake do?

Renny: IT WASN'T JAKE!

Me: …Then who?

Renny: My dipshit of a dad, that's who.

Me: Ahhhh

Renny: And now I'm getting yelled at, again, for calling him a dipshit.

Me: Sorry Rennykinz.

Renny: He is such a douche bag!

Me: I see… Well, how did your date go?

Renny: It didn't thanks to the super douche bag I call dad.

Me: Care to elaborate?

Renny: Sure. Alice had a vision of me agreeing to have sex with Jake, douche bag saw it

Me: And the moral of the story is… you're dad is a douche bag

Renny: I know. And it's not like I was saying I'd do it now or even any time soon, just that he'd be the one I lost my v-card to

Me: Douche Bag didn't understand that did he?

Renny: NO! Hell, he has a conniption every time I hug or kiss it. We're fucking imprint, what does he not understand about that? My mom was even fine with it after I explained that I didn't plan on having sex anytime soon.

Me: Was he the only one throwing a hissy fit about it?

Renny: Yes. Even Emmy said it was bound to happen and that super douche should just accept it

Me: He just doesn't like that he once went after your mom and is now going after you

Renny: He doesn't have to go after me, he has me

Me: Edward is a bitch. Just sayin'.

Renny: He's bitching still and has been since I left the house after he read my thoughts and found out I called him a dipshit.

Me: How do you know he's still complaining?

Renny: Because Jake finally got out of the line of fire and came after me.

Me: Go spend some time with your man, Imma go to bed. Tell me how the rest goes down at school tomorrow.

Renny: Night, Kar.

I groaned and rolled into bad clad in my bunny pjs that I adored so much. A lavender tank and shorts with white bunny ear head band, bunny tail attached to the shorts and bunny paws as gloves. Most would find this all very uncomfortable. I was actually very comfortable and rigged the head band to stay on as I slept.

I stayed in bed for a while, listening to Emilie Autumn and Kerli and 2NE1 on my iPod. I was awake in bed for about an hour before I sat up, setting my iPod on the pillow next to me and walked down the hall towards Marcus' room. I slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"Marcus?" I called in before stepping all the way in. He turned away from the book he was reading on the couch where he sat and motioned for me to close the door and come sit next to him.

"Yes, Kari?"

I sat next to him and then positioned myself to curl up on the other two seats and have my head in his lap. "Will you read to me?" I believe we spent most of our time asking questions and nodding or shaking our head, instead using our body language to answer each other's questions. We had simple conversations but they were meaningful to me.

"What would you like me to read?" He asked, marking his page and leaned forward slightly to set the book on the coffee table that had several books with marked pages. He sat back again and I rolled onto my side to read the labels on the spines of the leather bound books. I turned onto my back with my choice in my hands. "Mid Summer's Night again?"

I nodded and turned my head, burying it in his lower torso, getting comfy while he starts to read. Marcus' voice has always been calming to me. When I was younger I went to papa or Alec to tell me fairy tales but then one night, on the way to papa's study I noticed that Marcus was reading and had several books in his room. That was the night I started going to Marcus to read to me instead of papa or Alec.

I woke up groggy in Marcus' bed, him still on the couch reading what he had been reading before I had interrupted him. With a short good morning, I dragged myself from his overly large but amazingly comfy bed and into my room to shower and get changed.

I showered for quite a while before wrapping a towel around my body and blow drying my hair and doing my make-up with grey eye-liner with pink and red eye shadow and a pale pink lipstick. I straighten my hair and got dressed, not putting on the legging I had bought because it was too warm outside for that and I was letting Jane wear them because she felt her skirt was too short and she needed to cover her legs, good thing I got the long leggings. She had refused to wear her hair down so sadly Jane reminded me of the Queen Virgin, which I kept to myself.

She met me down in the kitchen, dropping her backpack down next to mine and sitting across from me, clearly unhappy. I chomped down my original captain crunch cereal and giggled. She looked up and glared. "What?"

"You're how old and finally going to high school?" She glared again and I busted into an unstoppable fit of laughter. Just then papa walked into the dining room, giving my forehead a kiss and warning me to behave myself. I smiled and agree. I couldn't wait for school to start.


End file.
